The inventive concepts relate to light source modules and backlight assemblies including one or more light source modules, and more particularly, to light source modules that include a base substrate having a long length along its respective longitudinal axis and a backlight assembly, where the backlight assembly includes a light source module.
Light-emitting devices (e.g., devices that include a light-emitting diode) are next-generation light sources having advantages including long lifespan, low power consumption, fast response rate, and environmental friendly properties compared to those of various light sources and thus have become important light sources in various products including lighting devices or backlights of display devices.
Display devices may include liquid-crystal display devices. A liquid-crystal display device is not configured to self-emit light and thus may include a backlight assembly that is disposed adjacent to a liquid-crystal panel. The backlight assembly may emit light toward a liquid-crystal layer which may include various types of light source modules.
In recent years, backlight assemblies including one or more light source modules that include one or more light-emitting devices having high light efficiency have been studied. Some display devices have a large size, and thus may include a backlight assembly having a long length along its respective longitudinal axis. In some example embodiments, convenience in a preparation process of the backlight assembly needs to be improved.